


Lullaby For a Stormy Night

by childishillusions



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishillusions/pseuds/childishillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and his older brother are reflective at a party. And then Hichigo takes Aizen to task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby For a Stormy Night

They had been guests at someone important's guest home on another planet. they had been invited over for a smaller gathering by the Emperor of Rakunda after he and his family had found out that the orange haired Pet was the younger brother to a good friend of theirs, as well as one of their top entertainers, Shirosaki Hichigo. Both the Rakundan imperial family, as well as Sousuke was fascinated by the fact that, despite the fact that they looked like they could be twins (apart from the different colorations on the two) their personalities (as far as the Rakundans were concerned) were polar opposites. Where Hichigo was loud and attention seeking, Ichigo was quiet and rather shy. The paler one had a definite temper, but Ichigo appeared to have infinite patience. Shiro was also borderline insubordinate, willful and disobedient, yet Ichigo was very polite, submissive and passive. It was a fascinating contrast. Both of them adored natural surroundings however and could be often times be found in the greenhouse near where they all were staying. Why the Rakundan's had not a clue and Sousuke was extremely watchful. 

It was another crisp winter morning that dawned on their little group, and though the sky was clear, a stiff, biting breeze was blowing hard against the small palatial structure. Sousuke and Ichigo were preparing to leave, as it had been nearly a week of the two of them staying on the foreign world, and it was time to go. There was going to be basically a 'goodbye and have a great trip' party, and as Sousuke was the person they were throwing it for, it was going to be a huge, major, blow-out type of party, with all of the most important nobles and other such personages in attendance. 

All Ichigo wanted to do was hide in the room that he and his master had been assigned to until it was time for their shuttle, as he had been feeling truly awful all day did not tell anyone but his sadistic but caring older brother, who turned and tightly embraced the couple years younger male and murmured "I understand, Ichi. One of the last things I would wish is fer us to get separated once again, but our positions in life prevent us from having such luxuries. Stay strong baby bro." Hichigo wanted to rip apart the brunette for breaking his younger brother, but there was no possible way for him to do so in any sense of the word legal or otherwise that wouldn't cause himself, his little brother and his Uryuu-chan worlds upon worlds of pain. 

"I shall try my best Hichi-nii, but it's so hard... I really hope that you will continue to be happy and relatively safe. I'll try my best to make sure that my... that I won't hurt your chances. Try not to come back to Tanagura, I have no idea what the Pet laws of Tanagura are, nor how they affect the non-Pet familial members , but I wouldn't want you in this life, I wouldn't wish this horrid existence on anyone, especially family and this system is more than twisted enough for that to happen." Ichigo murmured, clinging on for dear life to his older brother. They hadn't been able to talk freely while together, even in the greenhouse as that had been filmed and micophoned for 'safety reasons' and neither of them knew where, if any place, in the place they were staying was safe enough for them to talk, to truly talk of the lives that they had lived once separated from one another. 

They heard a soft movement and sprang to a proper distance apart for those in their respective stations (Claimed Pet and emerging Singer). It was one of the servants that attended this place. He was fairly nondescript looking, and seemed to ignore their very presences. Hichigo did a hand signal that the servant couldn't see but his younger brother could (a gesture that meant to go to their default, safe topic) "So... Ya still haven't told me about what books ya are reading. I bet you have a lot more to read nowadays." 

Ichigo smiled a little as he began animatedly chatting about the latest book series that he had been reading (an epic fantasy with magic and swords and absolutely no romance what-so-ever except for subtle, one-sided crushes), and continued talking about it, and other series, even after the servant had left, as Ichigo was certain that at least a few of the books, his older brother would enjoy, if he had time for them. After their talk Hichigo promised to buy the first book in several of the mentioned series, if only for his lover and former Pet, Uryuu. 

~ 

The party was every bit as decadent, stunning and terrifying as almost every party he had ever been to (the one before this had been the most stressful one of them all, for various reasons. One of which being the fact that all of the most powerful rulers of the galaxy were gathered together with several of their most powerful nobles and all of their Pets on that glimmering pleasure station... Ichigo had been utterly terrified a large portion of the time). 

There was talking and laughter and drinks (which Ichigo almost religiously avoided. He did not want any of that funny tasting stuff that made him lose control of himself. He had been 'saved' by his master after one drink at a party a few months ago and had never touched any drink that he couldn't recognize by sight and a tiny taste) abound, but the orange haired Pet took to hiding, as was his wont, when not pinned to his master's side. Ichigo did talk some with the other Pets present... At least at first, but when they spoke of their daily activities.... It hurt far, far too much to be around them. Those Pets had discussed about their own rooms, personal rooms to _sleep_ in, and that they could seek protection if their owner seemed to be far too abusive. Granted all of them were Academy Pets, but it still hurt. Also the fact that several of those who had been Pets, were now lovers of their master or mistress, and happily in love with them. He couldn't, he really, really just couldn't stand it, as he would start to cry if he heard one more word from any of the Rakundan Pets. 

Ichigo was watching the snow fall, a look of fascination and child-like wonder on his face. The orangette had seen snow less than a handful of times in his life, and each time he had been no older than about twelve. Then a thought occurred to him and he went running off for his big brother, who would doubtlessly enjoy the frozen water as much as he would. The orangette rushed up and nearly collided into his older brother, who was talking to a group of strangers (the paler male had always been the bolder and brasher of the two of them). He waited a few seconds until there was a break in conversation, and his lightly shook his older brother's shoulders calling out joyfully "Hichi-nii, Hichi-nii! Come with me! There's snow outside, and there's a bit of moonlight to see by, come~!" Hichigo nodded mutely and moved just as quickly, just as ethereally as his younger brother over to the window that Ichigo had been watching out of before.

After a time, a strange feeling tugged at Ichigo and he sang out something, reminded by his younger sister, to whom both he and Hichigo would sing to sleep when all four of them were much younger. 

_"Little child_

_Be not afraid the_

_Wind pounds harsh against the glass,_

_Like an unwanted stranger,_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight"_

 The orange haired pet trailed off as his older brother sang the next few lines, likewise lost in remembrance of their shared, and much beloved, twin younger sisters

_"Little child_

_be not afraid_

_though thunder explodes_

_and lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tearstained face_

_I am here tonight"_  

The two of them looked at one another, and smiled sadly, remembering more than one terrible storm that shook and roared around them and their younger siblings. Often times their parents were out in the clinic portion, ensuring that those who sought medical attention got it, during those horrible days and nights, leaving their children to care for one another. The duo sang together, voices harmonizing in wistful, maudlin tones.

_"And someday you'll know_

_that nature is so_

_this same rain that draws you near me_

_falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_in the morning"_  

Shiro remembered how Ichigo adored playing in the moonlight when they were young, just before their parents shooed them inside. He looked like some sort of otherworldly spirit, carefree and not tied down to this existence. Oh, how things had changed since those sweet, simple times.

_"Little child_

_be not afraid_

_the storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_and its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight"_

Hichi-nii had been startled by how the trees would sound, rubbing together dryly and creaking as if they would fall over. But their papa said that the trees would stand up, and any dangerous ones were cut down and put to use as firewood. Neither remembered where they were as they sang, nor who they had become, so lost in memories, and delighting in the quiet companionship that had sprung up between them as they watched the snow fall.

_"Little child_

_be not afraid_

_the wind makes creatures of our trees_

_and the branches to hands_

_they’re not real, understand_

_and I am here tonight"_  

The two remembered how some of the streets would flood, and how people would have to paddle around on make shift rafts until the water went down. Usually that only happened in places near the rivers where they went out to fetch water from, and how the rain could become as scary as what would happen if they got rained out? But it never had happened... The two remembered as they sang at the same time once again.

_"And someday you'll know_

_that nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning"_

_"For you know, once even I_

_Was a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep the fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight"_  

Each wondered how much the other had changed, how much their younger siblings had changed in the years since they had been separated. For Hichigo it had been almost ten years now since he had seen most of his family, and it was six, going on seven for Ichigo. 

The rest of the partygoers, including Ichigo's master, and the hosts of the party (The Rakundan imperial family) had gathered near where the two brothers were singing, but didn't dare intrude on what felt very much like a very intimate thing.

_"Well, now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close"_  

Rain and snow were part of life, yes. But Pain was a constant for one, and had been for the other that was more terrifying, more wearing on both than the water droplets that had occasionally fallen on them after they had been forcibly taken from their homes. Hichigo had left before those who could take them would find his family, an idea that had likewise occurred to Ichigo, who had been trying to fight them off and away from the entire block.

_"And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning"_  

How many? How many others had suffered similar fates as they? How many more would in the future? Neither brother new, and both prayed fervently to whatever was out there, whatever might be listening, that their sweet, innocent little sister would be spared from a great portion of life's sufferings and misery.

_"Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning"_  

No matter what would happen tonight, their lives would be much the same as they had been. Except that now they might be able to contact one another, now that both Ichigo and Hichigo knew that there might be a feasible and fairly easy method of talking with one another and that gave them both a bit of peace and solace.

~

When he had first heard the singing, Sousuke had nearly blanched in surprise. It wasn't often that the orangette sang, and the brunette had never heard the other sing something so tender, so loving, and a bur of jealousy went down his spine as he wondered just who or what he and his older brother was singing about. Ichigo had been taken to him at fifteen... Surely he couldn't have had any children, had he? And there was that red-haired, male nobody who had presumed to try and convince Ichigo that leaving him was possible several months back... 

Once the two had finished, the dark haired lord of Tanagura approached his silent and absent-minded Pet, and called his name softly, before asking "What is on your mind?"

Ichigo jerked out of his thoughts with a physical twitch, and after a few confused seconds of blinking, the orangette whimpered a little and backed into his older brother, who seemed to be close to **_growling_** and stammered out "I-I n-nothing impo-portnant master! P-please f-forgive me for ignoring y-you! I-I had n-not meant to." The Pet was shivering like a leaf - or some small, vulnerable creature expecting yet another harsh blow or word or both, with his light brown eyes filled with fear and tears. The pale haired singer had his arms wrapped protectively around his younger brother as he nearly glowered at the dark haired male who had broken his sweet baby brother. 

Sousuke blinked down at his trembling and clearly terrified Pet, an expression of confusion on his face. Ichigo had been singing and lost in memories with his older brother, and had just finished. He hadn’t done anything wrong, and was about to comfort his unusually skittish Pet when someone cleared their throat. 

His eyes glanced upwards to the person who had. Intriguingly, Shirosaki was a little over two inches taller than his younger brother, and was wearing the darkest, blackest scowl the brunette had ever seen directed at him (Including the impressive glares that Ichigo had sent him during his rebellious phase). The words that the white haired male spoke were a punch in the gut. “You fucker. You ain’t going anywhere near by baby brother. Not until this whole damn party-thing is over. You’ve been shattering him for fuckin’ _years_ and he’s tried to kill himself several times, god-damn it! I only have one little brother, and I- I fuckin’ _left_ to protect him and the rest of our family. I’ve been tryin’ ta piece him back together since we met on this goddamned place but every time Ichi starts healing _you, you fucker_ show up and he starts hurtin’ again.” The white haired man growled at him, spitting the epithets in the elder’s face, not caring of the consequences to himself. It was not right, not fucking right to see his little brother shatter into pieces like that, and he knew _exactly_ who was to blame for it! 

Aizen’s eyes narrowed as he started to escalate in response to the presumption of the white haired male. He was not going to simply stand there and allow himself to be insulted, and his character to be assassinated in this way, even if Hichigo was his darling Pet’s older brother. “I beg your pardon? Do you know what could happen if I decide to take offense at what you have said?” This was asked in a silken tone, that had everyone who knew just how close to truly losing his temper (except for one) running away from the room as fast and as far as they could. 

Ichigo’s eyes filled with terrified tears, and his body started to tremble violently. That tone that posture never meant anything good, anything at all! Lots of pain and agony were going to happen very soon, it always did. His older brother, his foolish, foolish older brother had let him go (having balled his hands into fists at his side). Without any reservations (or taking into account the largish group of highly powerful individuals) Ichigo threw himself at the man he hated and loved with equal parts passion and desolation and begged “Please, p-please don’t h-hurt hi-him master. I-I-I’ll b-behave I-I promise. I-I… I won’t ask for anything else, ever. Just p-please, spare my o-older b-brother! He-he’s always b-been brasher and m-more hard-h-headed th-than I-I have.” Tears were streaming down his face as he clung to the eldest in the argument, desperate to protect his loved one from the powerful world leader’s wrath. 

Hichigo was less than a hairsbreadth away from gently taking Ichigo off of the asshole he was holding onto so desperately, in an attempt to physically shield him from harm. While Ichigo had said that he was the older one (and had even gone so far as to call himself a coward), the orangette was dead wrong. The older Kurosaki hadn’t the slightest clue as to how Ichigo dealt with such a self-centered and sadistic bastard day in and day out. Hichigo didn’t have the slightest idea as to how the berry hadn’t gone stark, raving mad. “Otouto, come here now. Go to my room and find Uryuu. Tell him what _that_ has done to you, and he’ll figure out a way to get you safe.” 

The order provoked to very different responses. Ichigo started to obey automatically, as an order from his big brother like that meant to hop to and obey without questioning immediately, as Really Bad Shit was about to start happening. But the orange haired Pet found that he could not obey what it was that his older brother wanted him to do. 

From Aizen there was an intensifying of the glare, and the brunette had wrapped his arms around the young (and clearly highly distressed) Pet, possessively. He spoke, poisonous amusement in every word of his statement “And what could you, a budding singer do against me? I am the ruler of one of the most powerful planets in the galaxy. I could utterly crush you without so much as a moment’s thought if I wished, and no one could stop me.” 

Those statements caused Ichigo to break down into sobbing hysterics for several startling seconds before the orangette managed to pull himself together a little bit, before whimpering and pleading, light brown eyes filled with an untold amount of agony and despair “Please, please, please don’t master. H-hichi-nii has been drinking some of that funny tasting liquid… Which one or ones I’m not entirely sure of, but he’s not in his right mind at the moment master, please. He’s not himself right now, Hichi-nii wouldn’t say such things to you, please believe me, I’ve known him for most of my life.” 

While the elder brother figured out that Ichigo was referring to alcoholic beverages (and their effects on him), Sousuke looked down at his Pet, an impassive expression on his face. Something flickered in the elder male’s dark eyes, and a question sprung from his lips, asked tenderly, but with genuine urgency and worry “Is what he is saying true?” 

The Pet blinked up at his master, mind skidding before reeling and trying to figure out how the hell he was going to answer that question. Ichigo settled for the mass of confusion “I-I don’t understand w-what you me-mean by that master?” 

“Am I hurting you?” Aizen clarified gently. 

“Yes, you do. But isn’t that called punishment, master? For what I have done wrong… Though I don’t usually know what that is master, I really don’t…I try to be good, I-I really do.” Ichigo responded simply, blinking up at his master, a touch confused. Why would he ask something that was blindingly obvious?


End file.
